Ultra Violet/guide
Complete effects guide for Ultra Violet (ver. 0.05). ='Nexus'= ---- ='Effects Guide'= ---- 'Rabbit (うさぎ)' Become a Rabbit. Appearance: Sometsuki has a white rabbit ears and tail. Passive Effect: Most NPCs may follow you around. Action: (Shift) Sometsuki becomes a white rabbit, that doubles her walking speed. Location: Found in Yellow Shop in the Crayon World or in Glass Elevator World. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world a lot faster and escape from chasers a lot easier. :You will need 300 yen. Enter the Crayon World. Go left and down from the entrance and enter the shop, collect the coins on the floor around the shop then use 300 coins to buy the effect from the rabbit seller. OR Enter the Crayon World. Go left a bit and down from the door. Interact with the needle in the ground to reach Needle Maze. Interact with the needle above you, top left, above you, top right and top right. Interact with the needle with red string going through it to reach the Glass Elevator World. Find the rabbit siblings at the table and interact with them to get the effect. 'Nail Hammer (ネイルハンマー)' Hold a Nail Hammer. Appearance: Sometsuki carries a nail hammer. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Sometsuki switches to her "attack" pose, that makes most NPCs run away from her. Location: Found in Armory Room. Practical Uses: This effect allows Sometsuki to kill NPCs (who sometimes leave behind money) and break certain wooden boxes. :The '''Lampost' effect is recommended.'' Enter the Old Building World. Go right to a dark room with lots of obstacles. Equip the Lampost effect and go up to the exit to a Light Blue Hallway with a metal locker inside. Go into the next room with buttons and interact with the computer, follow the hint and push the buttons will make the locker open. Interact with the flesh in the locker to get the effect. 'Cake (ケーキ)' Become a Cake. Appearance: Sometsuki becomes a slice of strawberry shortcake. Passive Effect: Most NPCs may follow you around. Action: (Shift) Causes Sometsuki to plant herself on the ground. Location: Found in Cookie World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Crayon World. Go left a bit and down from the door. Interact with the needle in the ground to reach Needle Maze. Interact with the needle above you, top left, above you, bottom right and above you. Interact with the nail with brown thread to get to the exit of Cave. Go right to the Cookie World and find the cake castle. Interact with the cake NPC on the top of the castle to get the effect. 'Coat and Muffler (コートとマフラー)' Wear a Coat and Muffler Appearance: Sometsuki bundles up in a brown winter coat, a striped scarf and gloves. Passive Effect: Most NPCs may follow you around. Action: (Shift) Changes Sometsuki`s hairstyle so that her hair is either tucked into a scarf or vice versa. Location: Found in Block World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Ancient World. Go to the stair on the right and find an entrance that lead you to the Building. Go up and enter a room with a pastel door before going up to the rooftop. Enter it to get to the Block World. Find the coat and muffler that give you the effect. 'Stained Glass (ステンドグラス)' Become a Stained Glass. Appearance: Sometsuki's body becomes faceted and multicolored like stained glass Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes the screen flash a random color, changing Sometsuki to said color (depending on the area, may change the floor as well). Location: Found in Stained Glass Area. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Forest World. Walk about 20 tiles to the right and go up to find a small green building to get to the Church Square. Enter the Church and check out the stained glass on the wall to reach the Stained Glass Area. Start walk around the entire area by the right side and interact with the large stained glass windows to change the area. After four interactions go back to the stained glass from which you came and interact with the appeared rainbow stained glass to get the effect. 'Magician (まほうつかい)' Become a Wizard. Appearance: Sometsuki wears a witch's robe and her hair in two braids. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Lets Sometsuki ride her broomstick, that doubles her walking speed. Location: Found in the Library. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world a lot faster and escape from chasers a lot easier. Follow the Stained Glass effect guide to reach the Church Square. Go right to the Dark Forest and go to the exit will lead you to a door to the Library. Find a door to a room that has a blonde girl and magic circle. Interact with her to get you the effect. 'Sea Hare (アメフラシ)' Become a Sea Hare. Appearance: Sometsuki becomes a violet sea hare. Passive Effect: Most NPCs may follow you around. Action: (Shift) Makes Sometsuki release a small pink cloud and it starts to rain (in underwater areas just causes her to make a sound). Location: Found in Ocean World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Ocean World. Go south-west and find a pink sea hare. Interact with it to get the effect. 'Short Hair (ショートヘアー)' Cut as a Short Hair. Appearance: Sometsuki's hair is cut short. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Sometsuki sits down/stands back up again. Location: Found in Red Water World. Practical Uses: None. :The '''Nail Hammer' effect is required.'' Enter the Old Building World. Go up to a door that is blocked by the boxes and use the Nail Hammer effect to destroy the boxes and enter the door. Interact with the closet that has blood on the top-right corner to get to the Red Water World. Go south-east, avoiding the chasers, and enter the building. Go ahead to a big scissors and interact with it to get the effect. 'Headless (くびなし)' Lose a neck. Appearance: Sometsuki's head is missing. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Toggles the bloody neck or no neck. Location: Found in Meat World. Practical Uses: Can help to easily trigger a certain event if you use it just before. Enter the Meat World. Go up from the top-right corner of the door and find a headless dead body that has blood on the neck. Interact with the neck to get the effect. 'Lampost (ほうでんとう)' Head become a Discharge Lamp. Appearance: Sometsuki's head becomes a lampost. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Switches the light on, and other lamposts that are off will switch on. Location: Found in Lampost World. Practical Uses: Can be used to lightened a darker areas. Enter the Ancient World. Go up to the stair that you first reach and go through the doorways until you reach an entrance to the Lampost World. Go south-east and interact with a short lampost to get the effect. 'Android (アンドロイド)' Become an Android. Appearance: Sometsuki is more robotic. Passive Effect: Most NPCs may follow you around. Action: None. Location: Found at the Spaceship. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Neon World. Go up, left, left, down, down, right and go into the entrance to the Spaceship. Go to the top left cabin and interact with a female robot to get the effect. 'Egg (たまご)' Become an Egg. Appearance: Sometsuki becomes a walking egg, with only her face peeking though a cracked face in the middle. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Closes up the egg. Location: Found in Egg World. Practical Uses: This effect allows you to return to the Nexus at will. Follow the Rabbit effect guide (second way) to reach the Glass Elevator World. Enter the first elevator. then go left and enter 2 more elevator to a place that has an egg. Interact with it to get to the Egg World. Go to north-west area and find the whole egg. Interact with it to get the effect. 'Miko (みこ)' Become a Shrine Maiden. Appearance: Sometsuki dresses as a shrine maiden. Passive Effect: Grants Sometsuki passage through sealed doors. Action: (Shift) Makes Sometsuki wave a gohei (?) from side to side. Location: Found in Shinto Shrine. Practical Uses: Can be used to get to Miko's room in the Shinto Shrine faster. :You will need 1000 yen. Enter the Snow World. Go left and interact with the green tree on the left to the door. Go north-east to the rice fields and walk between 2 stone there. Go ahead to enter the Shinto Shrine. Find a room that has a Saisen Box and a Miko. Pay 1000 yen to the Saisen Box to get the effect. :Hint: The room and the Shinto Shrine are in different map, it is helpful with using the '''Nail Hammer' effect if you don't have enough money.'' 'Shikkenken (しっけんけん)' Become a Shikkenken. Appearance: Sometsuki becomes a single-legged winter youkai. Passive Effect: Most NPCs may follow you around. Action: (Shift) Causes it to snow, it will become heavier if you press it more than once and causes it to disappear. Location: Found in Snow World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Snow World. Go south-west and find a child/winter youkai that is jumping around in a circle. Interact with them to get the effect. 'Ribbons/Pigtails (リボン)' Attach a Ribbons. Appearance: Sometsuki wears her hair in pigtails. Passive Effect: Most NPCs may follow you around. Action: (Shift) Sometsuki sits down/stands back up again. Location: Found in FC Dungeon. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Neon World. Go up, left, left, up and enter the entrance to the FC World. Go to the town and enter the house on the top to the FC Dungeon. Each time you reach the places that have 2 doors above you choose left, right, the 3rd door from left to a room that has a FC girl NPC. Interact with her to get the effect. :Note: You can set the style of pigtails (low or high) through Sometsuki's PC. 'Violin (バイオリン)' Hold a Violin. Appearance: Sometsuki carries a violin. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Sometsuki plays a few notes. Location: Found in Party Hall. Practical Uses: None. Follow the Stained Glass effect guide to reach the Church Square. Enter the farthest door on the Square. Go ahead to the fork and enter the right door. Get up on the and interact with the violin to get the effect. ='Menus Guide'= ---- There will have 4 types of basic menus that are selectable at the start (violet, monochrome, silver and violet II), you can also collect the other menus below by interact with NPCs or achieve the events. 'orange' Enter the Snow World. Go south-west and find a girl with blond hair in twintails and an orange and silver striped scarf. Interact with her to get the menu. ALSO Follow the Miko effect guide to reach the entrance of Shinto Shrine. Interact with a blond haired girl in a straw hat to get the menu. 'cookie' Follow the Cake effect guide to reach the exit of Cave. Go left and interact with the cookie NPC to get the menu. 'hexe' Follow the Magician effect guide to reach the Library. There light up 5 candles and after that go to the place where you get the Magician effect. Interact with the center of the magical circle to get the menu. 'hexe violett' :The '''Magician' effect is required.'' Follow the Coat and Muffler effect guide to reach the rooftop. Equip the Magician effect and start the Witch Flight event. After that you will get the menu. 'old black' When you entered the FC World you will automatically get it. 'old blue' Enter the Neon World. Go up, left, left, up and enter the entrance to the FC World. Go to the town and enter the School. Go to the last room of second floor and interact with the treasure chest. 'green' Enter the Ocean World. Go south-west and find a green plant that leads you to the Green Plant World. Go through the map until you reach a small house, interact with the girl in the house. ='Events'= ---- 'Distorted Neon World' :You need the '''Nail Hammer' effect. For full performance of this event, the Egg effect is also required.'' In Spaceship, there's a room with a School Uniform Girl. Smash by the Nail Hammer effect to turn her into a chaser, she will send you into an isolated room of Neon World, where has a yellow switch on floor. Step on the switch a couple of times will make the BGM slow down and NPCs in Neon World change into a glitch form. Use the Egg effect to return to Nexus, you will find that pattern of the door to Neon World becomes a mess mosaic instead of rows. When entering the area, you'll notice how the BGM's still slowed down and the NPC glitching, making them unkillable by the Nail Hammer effect. It'll stay like this until you wake up. 'Shinto Shrine' There has a black masked man near from the entrance, when you equipping the Nail Hammer effect he will shake his head, he doesn't vanish like other NPCs when you kill him. There has another man with 2 faces, he will open his big eye a second before you kill him. The doors with duct tape only can be opened when you equipping the Miko effect which are the shortcut between the Miko's room and the exit. 'Big Hole in Egg World' There has a big hole in the Egg World, stand on the foot step beside the hole and interact with it will make Sometsuki jump into the hole and drop back to Ancient World. [There is a 1/10 probability that Sometsuki will crash to the floor of Ancient World and be decapitated by the violence of the fall, then she will wake up on the floor of her room. Using the Headless effect before jumping causes an unavoidable decapitation. (Note: Her nose will bleed after this event.)] 'House in Green Plant World' The girl who gives you the green menu usually has 4 kinds of motion each time you entering her room: normal standing, sit down and watch tv, sit at the desk or sleep on the bed. She will react to you when you equipping most of the effects, especially be excited by the Rabbit or the Ribbon effects. But if you hold the weapon she will try to avoid from you or don't want to look at you. is a 1/48 probability that the girl will be absent from her room and the book on the desk will open, interacting with the book will start an event similar to uboa. Attempting to turn to face the creature that appears behind you will have it bend down to eat(?) Sometsuki, transporting you to an inescapable area with a moving background of presumably bleeding faces. The Egg effect or waking up will get you out. ='Maps'= 1365034175482.png|Teleport Maze Help UltraVioletMap.png|Map of the Library UltraVioletMap2.png|Map of the Block World UltraVioletMap3.png|Map of the Shinto Shrine Category:Walkthroughs